Snape in Gryffindor
by anonymous131313
Summary: What if Snape always wanted to be in Gryffindor? Would the Sorting Hat put him there? And if he does get into Gryffindor, how would the Severus/Lily and Lily/James relationships turn out?
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

Hey guys! I hope you like this story, I'm having fun writing it. By the way, it will get better, soon. I'll try to update it soon too :)  
But tell me if you like it, and what I can do better and stuff, if you want to, ok? This is my first fan fiction, so yeah. THANKS FOR READING :D

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

"You better be in Gryffindor, Lily" Severus Snape whispered into Lily Evan's ear. The two young 1st years were just about to be sorted into houses at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Lily was muggleborn, so she wouldn't have known anything about Hogwarts until her letter came, if she had not met Severus, who told her all about magic and Hogwarts.

"I'll try " replied Lily, nervously twisting a lock of her long, dark red hair in her fingers. Severus watched her intently. Wow, she looks so beautiful, he thought to himself. Her bright green eyes were filled with excitement. Severus sighed, then turned his attention back to the sorting hat, who had just sorted Durgar, Emily into Hufflepuff. He knew Lily's name would be called soon.

"Evans, Lily" Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor, called.

"Good luck!" Severus said.

"Thanks, Sev" Lily smiled anxiously at him before she headed to the front of the Great Hall, where the sorting hat was. Lily slipped it onto her head.

"Gryffindor!" It immediately cried. Everyone (except the Slytherins) cheered. Severus clapped loudly, smiling. He had always wanted to be in Gryffindor, but now he _needed_ to be in Gryffindor. He just had to be in the same house as Lily!

Several minutes later, Professor McGonagall finally called Severus' name. Slowly, he walked up and put the hat on his head.

"Hmmm......you could do very well in Slytherin, very well indeed. But I see that you are quite brave and loyal too, so I'll have to put you in........GRYFFINDOR!" Severus broke into a wide grin and raced over to sit next to Lily.

"Yay! Were in the same house!" Lily said excitedly.

"Yea, good job. Especially you, beautiful" someone said. Severus tensed, then both he and Lily looked across the table and saw James Potter, a fellow Gryffindor 1st year. Severus glared at him. Did he fancy Lily? _His_ Lily?

But Lily just blushed and said brightly, "Hello, I'm Lily Evans. And this is Severus, Severus Snape. He's my best friend." Severus looked at James, and saw with satisfaction that James was wearing an extremely jealous expression on his face. Severus smirked.

"Nice to meet you," James said coldly as he turned away from Severus and Lily. He began talking to another 1st year, Sirius Black, who was sitting next to him.

Lily frowned at James sudden coldness, then began chattering excitedly to Severus, who wasn't paying attention. He still was going over those words in his mind; 'He's my best friend.' Lily Evans, the prettiest, nicest, and smartest girl in the school, thought of him, Severus Snape, the shy and greasy black-haired reject, as her best friend. Once again, he broke into a wide grin.

"Sev...? Sev!! Are you even listening to me?" Lily asked indignantly. Severus turned his attention back to her.

"Err....Now I am!" He said apologetically.

"Well I was asking you if you wanted to go check out the Gryffindor common room."

"Oh...Yeah, of course!"

Lily and Severus got up from the table and headed into the hall. They eventually found the staircase that led up to Gryffindor tower, and then spotted the fat lady's portrait.

"Uhh...Sev, whats the password?" Lily inquired, glancing over at Severus. Severus shrugged his scrawny shoulders, then looked around for a prefect. The only person in sight, however, was James Potter, who must have wanted to follow Lily back to the common room. Severus groaned softly, so Lily couldn't hear him.

"Hey Lily, how are you, babe? Miss me?" James asked Lily as he strolled toward her, winking. James was quite good looking, he was tall with messy, jet black hair and a lean, muscular body from playing Quidditch. Severus scowled and Lily rolled her eyes.

"Listen, James. Do you know the password?"

"'Course. Its 'cockroach clusters'" The fat lady swung open to reveal a warm, spacious room.

"Woah.." Lily breathed as she and Severus stepped into the common room ahead of James.

"Yea, its nice, right?" James said. "Hey," he continued, "do you want to hang out some time Lily? Maybe admire my muscles a little?"

"You wish, Potter." Said Severus, suddenly not shy, like he usually was. He couldn't put up with James' arrogant attitude any longer. "C'mon, Lil."

James' handsome features darkened with jealousy. He obviously had a thing for Lily. "But Snivellus, Lily doesn't want to go anywhere with _you_. Your just a slime ball who almost got put into Slytherin!" James snarled to Severus.

Lily, who had been looking confused up to this point, said in a voice full of loathing, "Severus is _not_ a slime ball, Potter! Lets go, Sev!" Lily stalked off, and Severus followed her after smirking in a _haha-she-likes-me-better_ way at James. James scowled and retreated to the boys dormitory.

"He is such a git!" Severus exclaimed, catching up to Lily.

"I know, Sev, I know. But I'm tired, so I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" said Lily, walking off to the girls dormitory.

"Ok Lils, good night," he watched her walking away, and under his breath, he muttered "I love you."


	2. Chapter 2

"Sev, wake up! It's the first day of term! You're going to be late to potions!"

"Huh, what?" Severus asked sleepily. He looked up and saw Lily standing there, hands on her hips.

"You already missed breakfast! C'mon, let's go!" Severus stretched, pulled on his robes and followed Lily out of the Gryffindor common room. It was deserted except for them, so they sped up. Finally, they reached the dungeons and entered Professor Slughorn's potions class. Potions was Lily and Severus' favorite subject.

"Late? On the first day of term? Tsk tsk, 5 points from Gryffindor Miss Evans and Mr Snape." Slughorn said. Everyone in Gryffindor glowered at Lily and Severus as they found seats at the back of the class.

"Anyway, today we will be making Amortentia, the strongest love potion in the world. Yes yes, it is rather tricky considering that you all are 1st years, but I know you can do it!!" Lily and Severus glanced at each other happily, they had practiced making this potion over the summer. They ended up being the only two people in the class to make it correctly.

After potions was over, Lily and Severus went to Transfiguration, where they made feathers turn into needles. Now it was time for lunch. Lily had gone back to the common room to get something, so Severus sat down at the table alone. He was hungry, so he had hurried to lunch. Only a few students were there besides himself. However, he was soon joined by James Potter's friend, Sirius Black. Severus frowned at Sirius, wondering what he wanted. He soon found out.

"Hey Snivellus!" Sirius began, in a taunting way. "James wants you to back off Lily. Starting now. Or else."

Severus raised his eyebrows, "Or else what, Black?" he asked venomously.

"I don't think you wanna find out," Sirius answered, sneering.

"Well I guess I'll find out anyway, because I'm not 'backing off' Lily," Severus said, getting angry.

"Ha, thats what you think now, but everyone knows your a coward,"

"Do _NOT_ call me coward," Severus said in a low, menacing voice.

"SNIVELLUS IS A COWARD, SNIVELLUS IS A COWARD!" he chanted loudly. Severus quickly drew his wand, Sirius did the same.

"_Expelliarmus_" Severus yelled, and his spell missed Sirius by only an inch. The few students that were in the Great Hall rushed out, not wanting to be caught near a fight.

"_Levicorpus_" Sirius cried. His curse ricocheted off the wall behind Severus.

"_Densaugeo_!" Severus yelled again as the jet of red light flew out of his wand and hit Sirius. Sirius' teeth began to grow at an alarming rate, and he raced out of the Great Hall to go to Madam Pomfrey. Severus laughed in spite of himself and began to eat lunch.

"SEVERUS!! DID YOU JUST HEX SIRIUS?" Lily came storming into the Great Hall. Apparently, Lily had seen Sirius rushing to Madam Pomfrey with teeth larger than a lions, and guessed what had happened. Unfortunately, Professor McGonagall also heard Lily's outburst and came over to Severus too.

"Is this true, Snape?" she asked him.

"Erm...well--"

"It _is _true, isn't it?" Lily cut in, angry with her friend for hexing a fellow Gryffindor.

"Well he told me that James wanted me to 'back off from you, or else!' Then he called me a coward!"

"That was no way to handle that situation, 10 points from Gryffindor for your behavior. And you will be in my office at 8, doing detention," said Professor McGonagall, looking disappointed that a student in her house would act that way. She continued lecturing him for about a minute, then left.

Severus sighed, and looked over to where Lily had been, expecting to get a lecture from her too, but she wasn't there. His eyes swept around the Great Hall, searching for her. Then he saw her, talking to James and another friend of his, Remus Lupin. Severus' cheeks reddened with fury, Lily was talking to that arrogant prat again! He stomped past Lily and Potter to get to his next class, Divination. As he walked through the corridors, he heard footsteps following him, and he turned around, guessing it would be Lily. Sure enough, there she was.

"Why are you here? Wouldn't you rather be with Potter?" he spat.

"Why do you care so much about James, Sev. What's he to you?" she asked calmly.

"He's an arrogant git who fancies you! Who knows, he might even use Amortentia on you!"

"I know he fancies me and I know hes arrogant! But he wouldn't use Amortentia on me, he can't even make it!" Lily said, defensively. "How does that have anything to do with you, though?"

"Because _I_ lo--" he broke off, and flushed red. "Listen, Lily, I have to get to Divination. See you later," Severus said hurredly, and rushed off, his head bowed. Lily watched him go; Had he been about to say that he loved her?

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

Well? Did you like it? **COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT! :D **Hm, I'll do chapter 3 tomorrow. It'll probably be about Severus/Lily mostly. After that, I'll probably rush through the rest of there first year. I would rather write the 5th year, then they'll be better at dueling and stuff ;) Well, tell me your thoughts (:


	3. Chapter 3

The next few days were rather awkward between Severus and Lily. Neither of the young 1st years discussed what had happened, nor did they want to. Eventually, Lily seemed to have forgotten what happened, and there relationship was back to normal. This was how it went on for the next 3 years at Hogwarts.

_**5TH YEAR**_

"Hey Lily, I have an idea!" Remus Lupin said to his friend, Lily Evans.

"Hmm?" she responded. The two of them were sitting across from each other in the Gryffindor common room. They had become friends in the last 3 years at Hogwarts. Severus, of course, didn't want Lily to be friends with Lupin, because hes James' friend. Severus was currently in the library though, so what he didn't see wouldn't hurt him. James was at Quidditch practice.

"Well, I know you hate it that James keeps asking you out, so I was thinking. We could pretend to be dating for a while, maybe then he would understand you really aren't interested," suggested Lupin.

"Thats a good idea, Remus!" Lily said.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

_I'll continue this later, I haven't been in the mood for writing, sorry! Thanks for commenting though and I promise I'll add more soon._

_xx_


End file.
